MiracleVerse
by BadWolfInk
Summary: What happens after Journey's End? How do the effects of the Miracle work on Pete's World?  This is the sequel to EscapeVerse, which can be found here on my deviantART page, username midnighttopha
1. Chapter 1

"It isn't all running from aliens, you know," Rose explained to Pete. "I was learning, becoming who I was mean to be. I think a job here would help him find himself again."

"I'm not sure we're read for him to come in. How are we supposed to explain his extraordinary knowledge?" Pete sat at his desk. "Have you even talked to him about this?"

Rose wrung her hands together and shook her head. "He's read nearly every book in our library, and I'm not going to let him start taking everything in the house apart. I don't want him moping around the house. It's not good for him."

Pete sighed. "Why don't you go on a vacation for a few weeks? It's been a week since you came back and clearly you two need to talk. Does that sound reasonable for now?"

"I'll see if he wants to go."

"See you back at home, okay? Don't start working just because you're here. Get some rest, talk to the Doctor." Pete waved her out of the room.

"Thanks, Dad." Rose left the office and headed to the parking garage. Hopefully the Doctor would take the suggestion of a trip.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, what do you think about taking a vacation?" Rose asked while they sat on the sofa watching television. "Like travelling somewhere far away from here."

He regarded her from the other end of the sofa. "We've only just gotten back."

She shrugged. "I think it'd good for us. Good for you. I can talk to Dad about giving me a few weeks off from work." She paused. "But only if you want to."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere. Any place we choose."

He held out a hand and pulled her close to him. "Can we leave tomorrow? Just you and me, a few sets of clothes, and a road trip?"

Rose snuggled into him. "If that's what you want, we'll do it."

"I want nothing more than to travel with you again, Rose Tyler."

She grinned when he kissed the top of her head. This was the happiest he'd been since they'd arrived and she couldn't wait to leave with him. Their life together seemed like it was off to a good start.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're sharing a room?" the Doctor stammered when they walked into the hotel room in Rome.

"Two beds," Rose replied, setting her backpack down. "It won't be that bad."

He tossed his bag on the closest bed. "Can we go explore now?"

"I've got clearance to visit the Coliseum. Like the whole thing, not just the parts the tourists normally see." Rose dug her ID badge out of her backpack.

"Fancy a history lesson?" he asked, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Do you promise I won't turn into a statue this time around?"

The Doctor stopped and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her hair. "I'll make sure there aren't any genies around to hurt you."

She pressed her cheek to his. "That was our first kiss," she said. "Well, our first kiss where I wasn't possessed by Cassandra."

_Or dying,_ he added silently, thinking back to his regeneration. He wondered if she remembered that bit. "Come on then," he said, trying to forget the past. This was a new life, and he didn't want to dwell on what could have been, he wanted to make new memories.

If Rose looked hurt that the didn't acknowledge the memory, he didn't notice, or she was hiding it from him.


	4. Chapter 4

"About earlier," Rose began. They were curled on her bed with Pride and Prejudice in Italian, which the Doctor had insisted they buy. "I think we need to talk about what we should or shouldn't bring up about the past."

He put down the book and took her hand. "Rose, I'm the same man. Which means I can talk about anything from our past. I just want to make new memories instead of having you look at me and think about him."

"If it makes you feel better, I haven't wished you were him at all. I just wanted to see if there were any boundaries we needed to set up."

"I thought this was a vacation."

"It is. A vacation where we sort out our future here. Our future with no TARDIS, unwanted publicity because of my father, and everything that comes with my job." She turned away. "You know what? We can just go home. This isn't going to work."

"Oh Rose," he said gently, taking her into his arms. "We will make this work. We can go back to our old life on the TARDIS, just on Earth. You said this trip was to work through things, and that's what we're going to do. No more exploring Italy or anywhere else until we can get this all figured out, okay?"

Rose wiped her cheek and looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

He kissed her forehead. "Right after we tackle the first chapter of this." He picked up the book.

"You're reading first," she said, getting more comfortable. "I want to hear you speak Italian."


	5. Chapter 5

She woke up the next morning to find herself comfortably curled in the Doctor's arms, the book lying forgotten at the edge of the bed. Her movements woke him.

"Morning," she said.

He played with the ends of her hair. "Are we going to work this out in time for a nice lunch out?"

"Why don't we change and order room service. We can talk it out over breakfast," Rose suggested.

They ate on the patio balcony overlooking the city. "So, boundaries…" he began.

"I'm not sure we ever had any to begin with," Rose pointed out. "So maybe just not getting in each other's way at work, keeping it professional?"

The Doctor stared at her. "What do you mean by 'work'?"

Rose blushed and looked at her plate. "I talked to Dad about giving you a position at Torchwood if you wanted one."

"Can I regulate my own rules?" he wondered.

She shrugged. "You can talk to him when we get back."

He nodded. "Rose," he said after a while. "I want to move in with you. Properly, in our own flat. Can we do that?"

"Of course," she said, smiling.

"Now that we've worked everything out so quickly, can we go out and explore some more?" The Doctor looked eagerly at the bustling city.

Rose laughed. She wanted to talk more, but she couldn't deny his excitement. "Let's go." She stood and took his hand.

He thought she looked gorgeous in that moment, the Italian sun on her face, her trademark grin, and no makeup.


	6. Chapter 6

After three days in Rome and two in Florence, they headed to New York to see a Broadway show.

"I made a friend here last time I visited," Rose told him as they disembarked the plane.

"When did you come here?"

"Oh, a little over a year ago. Give or take a few months. Mickey told me to take a break and go travel for a while. I found myself in a bar in the city and made a new friend. If you want, we can go by the bar later and I'll introduce you if he still goes there."

"It's a he? I should have guessed." He raised his eyebrows.

Rose grinned and pushed him. "It wasn't like that," she said.

In the end, the Doctor agreed to go, and after dinner, they went to the bar.

"Rose?" a man said not minutes after they'd entered.

"Carter!" She went over to him.

He stood and hugged her. "Didn't think I'd see you around this part of the world again this soon. Or ever, to be frank." He looked over her shoulder to where the Doctor was standing. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah." She waved the Doctor over. "Carter, this is the Doctor."

They shook hands. "Doctor…" Carter prompted.

"Just the Doctor." They sat down. "I see you and Rose are friendly."

"We met about a year ago. I helped her out. You've got yourself quite a woman, Doctor."

He blushed furiously and Rose laughed. "He's not used to hearing that," she explained.

Carter nodded. "So what brings you back to New York?" he asked.

"Just passing through. I hate to stay in one place for very long, so we're taking a long vacation," the Doctor said. "Rose is still working the wanderlust out of me."

It was late when they finally left the bar, saying goodbye to Carter and heading to their hotel. "You make lovely friends wherever you go," the Doctor said approvingly. "I'm glad you could get on with your life after I left."

"It wasn't easy," Rose replied, letting go of his hand so he could take the room key out of his pocket. "I had Mickey and Jake to keep me sane. And for a while, I had Jack."

When the Doctor looked at her, she shook her head. "I'll show you my trip journals when we get home," she explained. "I wrote them for you anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor played with the ring. He'd bought it when Rose was distracted in another department, telling her he'd go look around alone. It wasn't the right time to give it to her, not yet, but he needed the assurance, the commitment of asking.

"Done shopping?"

He looked up and stuck the ring into his pocket before she could see it. "Yeah, I am. What about you?"

Rose sat down next to him. "I'm tired. Can we get take away and go home?"

They'd been back in London for two weeks, and Pete had hooked them up with a nice flat fairly quickly. "Sure." He helped her up. "A quiet night in sounds fantastic."

Rose handed him the laptop when they got home.

"What's this for?" he asked.

She sat next to him. "My travel journal. I told you I'd show you it someday."

He accepted the laptop and began reading. Rose put the take away on the coffee table and brought out plates. She sat beside him, content to watch his reactions to her accounts.

When he got to the part about Jack, he looked at her. "Does he still work at Torchwood?"

Rose nodded. "He's in America at the moment, working a case with a CIA as a liaison. They're trying to uncover rumours of a blessing that came up just before you and I got back to London. I'm not sure when he'll come back, but I'll introduce you as soon as he gets off the plane."

"I'd like that." He put the laptop aside and picked up is plate, tucking into the Thai food. "Is he anything like our Jack?"

"Mortality is the only bit difference. Other than that he's the same. As far as I could tell, anyway."

"Tomorrow I want to show you something I'm working on in the lab," the Doctor said.


	8. Chapter 8

What was on the news the next morning shocked them.

"Alien tech," the Doctor muttered, pacing about the flat. "It has to be. Some sort of Alien influence. There's no other explanation."

Rose put her hand on his arm to stop him. "This might have been what Jack was working on. It'll get sorted soon. If you want, I can have you put on the team."

He spun to face her. "Don't you understand, Rose? This isn't the world I want to live in. Death is something that must always happen. There's no way to avoid it. I don't want to raise children in this sort of a world."

"Kids? When did that become a part of this?"

"You're getting me involved with this," he continued, ignoring her. "I want this over, and I want it over quickly."

Rose made the call. They found themselves in Washington DC two days later, being briefed by none other than Jack. After warmly hugging them both, he told them what he knew. "For the past four days, no one has died. The doctors and scientists are calling it a miracle, but there's definitely something up. CIA is making us cooperate with them or they'll expose us globally. Something supernatural is happening, which is why I'm glad Pete sent you two." Jack looked at the Doctor. "Rose has told me a lot about you. I'm glad you're here with her and not in a different world." He gestured behind him. "Anyway, I'm working closely with one of the CIA agents who's been allowed Torchwood knowledge. He's still on a need to know basis though. We've been on this for three weeks already, and this is the first time we've seen the effects of the theory on a global scale. It had to have started small, and then happened to everyone at the same time."

"Morphic field," the Doctor said.

Jack nodded. "That's what I said. We just need to figure out where it originated. Here, let me introduce you to my partner and we can get cracking on the research. Rose, Doctor, this is—"

"Carter," Rose finished. "We met almost two years ago in New York."

Carter hugged her. "So you work for Torchwood now?"

"I had before. I just never told you where I worked," she laughed.

"She's the daughter of the director," Jack supplied.

"Research?" the Doctor interrupted.

Jack smiled. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Doctor, look at this," Rose said, pulling up a page on the computer. "This is a census of Shanghai from twenty years ago." She pointed to a box on the side. "Average life expectancy there is well into the 90s. Anywhere outside a ten mile radius has a life expectancy of 75 years. City life doesn't extend the life of a person. Doesn't that seem like an odd statistic to you?"

Her cell phone rang before he could answer. "Hello?...Unusually high life expectancy for Mexico? Yeah we've got the same over here for Shanghai…Send the files and get to the lab." She hung up. "They're onto the same thing. Hardly a coincidence.

"Shanghai and Mexico?" The Doctor picked up the astronomy book he'd been flipping through before.

Jack and Carter showed up ten minutes later, when the Doctor stood and exclaimed "Antipodes!"

"Sorry, what?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shooed him away. "Tell us what you found first."

Shrugging, Jack pulled up the files. "Buenos Ares has had a higher life expectancy in the past hundred years or so than any other city in Mexico has ever had. There's a legend that the city was built on what used to be a mountain before a large meteor flattened it."

"Rose found the same thing in Shanghai," the Doctor said, pulling up a globe on the screen. He put the book down and stabbed a block of text. "Thing is, it's not legend. A meteor really did land in Buenos Ares in 1892. And at the same time, one hit Shanghai. 7 August, 1892. The cities are antipodes: polar opposite. You could draw a line straight through the globe from one city to the other without curving it."

"The seventh of August was…" Carter began.  
>"The day people stopped dying," Rose finished. "130 years later."<p>

"This has to be it!" Jack exclaimed. "But how are we going to stop it?"

"We're going to blow the cities up," the Doctor said.


	10. Chapter 10

"We can't just blow up two major cities," Rose said. "There's got to be something more concentrated and small we can track."

Jack and Carter pulled up airline websites. "We'll split up and go to these cities," Jack said. "From there we can figure out what to do."

"Rose is right," Carter pointed out. "That's millions of innocent people who will be killed. We won't be able to evacuate everyone in time."

The Doctor nodded. "Rose and I will go to Shanghai. We'll track legends and any other information. I'll talk to Gwen about giving both teams information from the Torchwood headquarters."

Jack booked the flights. "Let's get to the airport." He nodded at them. "Good luck."


	11. Chapter 11

Straight off the plane, the Doctor called Gwen. "Can you give us the exact location of the centre of the city?" he asked. "I think there's a connection there." He nodded as she told him something. "Can you get in touch with Jack and Carter and do the same for them? The centres should be perfect antipodes….Thanks! Stay near a phone or computer; we'll be in touch." He started walking.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, running to catch up with his long strides.

"To the worst part of the city. There's a disused warehouse where drug trades happen. The cops don't dare go near there because of rumours of dead men walking. I'd say that's a match."

"What are we going to do when we get there?"

The Doctor looked at her. "Get underneath the warehouse and blow it all up. It's going to be dangerous."

"Just like old times." She grabbed his hand.

He stopped walking and faced her. "Rose, this is more dangerous. We won't have much time to get out." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll figure it all out when we see it."

"We can do it," Rose said. "For this world, let's get moving."


	12. Chapter 12

He'd just gotten off the phone with Jack. They were going to detonate at the same time. "Rose, I have to do something," he said, taking her hand. "If we make it out of this alive, will you marry me?" He pulled the ring from his pocket. "It doesn't have to be immediately; it can be years down the road. Just tell me if you will."

"We will make it out and I will marry you," Rose let him put the ring on her finger before hugging him.

He fiddled with the dynamite. "Now, you go on ahead," he said. "Get out of here. I'll be right out behind you."

Rose took his hand. "Promise you'll come out. Promise me you'll be on my heels."

The Doctor looked her in the eye. "I promise."

She kissed his cheek, grabbed her backpack, and ran. She called Jack on the way out. "You can get out in time, right?" she asked, breathless. "Neither of you is going to be trapped inside when the place blows?"

"No," came Carter's voice. "I don't know about you but we can detonate by a remote."

Rose fell to her knees. "How much longer do I have?"

"Three minutes." He sounded concerned. "Rose, you're not in there, are you?"

"No, it's the Doctor. He promised he'd come out." She slapped the asphalt. "He promised."

The phone had been passed to Jack. "Listen, Rose. If this Doctor is the same as the other one, he'll make it out. He won't let you go through this alone again. I'll stay on the line until he comes out, okay?"

Rose nodded, remembered she was on a phone, and whimpered, "Okay."

"One minute thirty," came Carter's voice in the background.

One minute and twenty-nine seconds later, Rose saw the Doctor's figure in the doorway of the warehouse. And then it all went up. All Jack heard from her was a strangled cry and the clatter of a cell phone falling to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a simple string of explosions from a basement cavern to the middle of the warehouse. Enough to make a crater but keep the explosion concentrated. He should have been able to make it to safety.

A medic jet was sent to retrieve him from a Shanghai hospital. Rose stayed nearby, having been treated for burns and released earlier. Martha told her they'd succeeded in restoring the world to its natural order. Rose knew that meant the Doctor had even less of a chance of making it. She wasn't sure if he was Time Lord enough to heal. She didn't know anything anymore. All she wanted to do was curl up somewhere alone.

Jack and Carter joined her in the Torchwood hospital wing the next day, when she was allowed to go into the Doctor's room.

"He's made an unusually fast recovery," Martha said. "I believe it's due to mutations in his blood."

"He's not human," Rose said. "He's half alien, half human. And I need to know you can hide all information you got on mutations or anything else. Please."

Martha nodded. "I figured as much when you came back and introduced him as the Doctor." She stopped in front of his door. "Do you want to go in alone?"

Rose bit her lip, playing with the ring on her finger that no one had noticed yet. "Yeah." Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, unsure of what she'd find on the other side.

"Rose." His fate lit up when she sat beside the bed.

"I thought you were dead," she said, taking his hand. "You promised and I…" She sniffed back an onslaught of tears.

He squeezed her hand lightly. "My concussion triggered the more Time Lord aspects of my DNA, which allowed me to heal faster. In another week, I'll be as good as new."

She forced a smile. "And then what will you do?"

"Resign from Torchwood, maybe. We can talk about this later, though. How are you managing?"

"I don't want to lose you again, not after everything we've been through." She looked at their clasped hands, and he felt the wetness of a tear drop onto his.

"Hey," he said softly. "I'm not going anywhere ever again. I should have been more careful, but it wasn't detonating at first. I should have done the same as Jack. I'm sorry."

Rose was silent, fighting back the tears.

"Go home and get some rest, Rose. I'll be home soon enough and we can start over again."

"I don't want to leave you," she sniffed.

"Have Jack stay with me. Go home and sleep. Visit Tony. I know you haven't seen your family much lately. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and stood, kissing his forehead. "You promise you won't go anywhere?"

"I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

"It's good you came around," Jackie said, setting the mugs of tea on the table.

Rose adjusted Tony on her lap and took a sip. "I must be the worst daughter."

"You've got a lot going on in your life right now. When he gets out of the hospital, you pair should come over for dinner. He'd love Tony."

"It's just that I thought I was safe. I thought nothing could happen and now I realise I don't know anything at all."

"Stay here tonight," her mum suggested. "Tell us what you two have been getting up to."

Rose blushed. "It's not like that, mum."

"I meant with all that travelling you're doing. And I know there's something up." Jackie pointed to the ring on her finger. "When were you planning to tell us?"

"It's just a promise," she said. "It doesn't mean anything right now."

Tony giggled and grabbed her fingers.

"What's so funny, huh?" Rose asked, tickling his feet. "I'm not leaving you just yet."

Jackie grinned at her daughter and son. She'd missed this side of Rose, even after the Doctor had come back. Even through the mess they seemed to be in, he had done some good for her. For Rose's sake, she hoped the happiness lasted.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose stayed at the Tyler mansion for two days until the Doctor was released from the hospital. Martha promised on the way out she'd destroy his medical records.

They ordered take away on the ride back and sat on the sofa, having decided to eat it out of the boxes.

"I missed you," the Doctor said. He pulled her close, mindful of her bandaged arm.

She nodded against his shoulder than reached for one of the boxes of food. "What do you say to a wedding next year?" she said quietly.

"Next year is too far away," he complained. "What if something happens between now and then?"

Rose nearly spit out her mouthful. "I thought you weren't ready for that sort of domestic commitment."

"Nothing's domestic with you, Rose. I found that out recently. Do you think your mum can organize a small wedding for October? And I mean small."

"Don't ask for her help if you want it small," Rose pointed out. She looked up at him. "Are you sure you aren't going to back out on me when you realise you made a mistake?"

The Doctor turned in his seat and cupped her cheek. "I will never leave you or back out of any promise I made to you. If I knew I would have second thoughts, I would never have given you the ring. I wish I could show you just how much you mean to me, but I can't."

She held his hand to her face. "When the time comes, you'll show me, I understand."

"Oh, Rose." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

In the end, the wedding was a simple affair.

"You did well today," the Doctor whispered in her ear as they stood to the side of the reception hall. "And I think it's time we make our exit."

Rose grinned and found her mum and dad, thanking them and saying goodbye. Jack kissed her, and Carter chose to give her a big hug.

"Come back in one piece," he said. "No explosions, okay?"

She nodded and she and the Doctor climbed into Pete's limo. "Where are we going for the honeymoon?" she asked.

With a twinkle in his eye, the Doctor answered, "Back to where it all started."


End file.
